Love and Adventures
by soccerdefender130
Summary: Eli and Clare reunite after the Vegas Night
1. Chapter 1

'Today is a brand new day', Clare kept telling herself.' You can't blame him for what happened'. It was 2 days after Vegas Night and she had only talked to Eli once. " I can't wait any longer." Clare almost screamed she ran and picked up her phone. She searched through her contacts and found Eli's. She dialed the number and waited.

...ring...

...ring...

...ring...

" Hello?"

" Um hi Eli.." Clare said

" Oh hi. I've been meaning to call you but..." He stuttered into the phone.

" No no that's okay. Um.. how have you been? She asked hesitantly.

" I've been good, how about you?"

" Okay, my parents are still fighting." Clare let out a small sigh.

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

" Do you want to meet somewhere? Talking to you isn't the same as seeing you." Clare said.

" Um sure. How 'bout the Dot in 10?"

" Okay."

**Eli's POV**

Did she miss me? I haven't seen her since Vegas Night. I missed her, her big blue eyes, bouncing curls. I got ready, put on a pair of black and white skinnies, a dark shirt, and a black blazer. I ran down the stairs and grabbed Morty's keys. I slid into the driver's seat and went to the Dot. My palms got sweaty, I don' t think I had ever been this nerves around anyone, not even Julia. The drive went by fast and before I knew it, I was trying to find a parking place in front of the Dot. I got out and shut the door. I turned around to see a blue eyed girl, sitting in the window. She was here. I walked/ran to the door. I walked up to the table and sat down in front of Clare.

****

Idk if i should keep going on this, so tell me what u think! Thanx :)


	2. Where to?

Clare's POV

" Hey."

I was really nerves about seeing him for the first time in 2 weeks. Nothing had changed, he still had dark brown hair that brushed his eyes every now and then, he still had emerald eyes that pierced through me, and he still had that perfect smirk that was plastered on his lips.

" Hi." he said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

" We need to talk about Vegas Night." I hated bringing the subject up, but I knew I had to.

" Yea we do…" Was there something that I missed? Does he not remember that he was almost stabbed?

" Is something wrong? Are you mad about something?" I was really worried know.

" No nothing is wrong I just have been taking 2 weeks to think about the pain that I have put you through. I know I didn't call or return your texts and I should have. I love you Clare, more than anything, but I screwed up everything. I know you probably hate me…." He just kept rabbling.

I decided to cut him off, mid- sentence. " Eli, I could never hate you. I know that Fitz started everything, and that the only reason that you fought back was to 'prove yourself' but I can't stand there and watch you get hurt." I had tears on the edge of my eyes.

Eli's POV

God she was beautiful. Her hair was tossed to the side and her blue eyes shimmered with what looked like tears. I felt horrible about the way I hurt her, but I knew that words couldn't show it.

" Come on, we have somewhere to go." I said as I stood up from the table and pulled out the money for our drinks. She gave me a confused look.

" What?"

" We're going to go for a drive." I put out my hand for her and she took it. That was a good sign, she still cared.

I led her out to Morty and opened the passenger door for her to get in. She climbed in with a slight smile on her face. I walked over to the driver's side and started Morty.


	3. To the park

Eli's POV

I just kept driving until I reached the park. I had been here a couple of times, but never with Clare. I parked and turned off the car. I looked over at Clare and she just stared back. Her big blue eyes looked excited but sad at the same time.

" What's wrong blue eyes?"

" Nothing, this place just looks really peaceful." She smiled. I haven't seen her smile in a while, it was nice.

I hopped out of the car and ran to her door and opened it for her. She climbed out and grabbed my hand. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. We walked in silence until we found a giant tree surrounded by green grass. She sat down and pulled me down next to her. All of a sudden she crashed her lips to mine. It felt like forever since I had kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the ones we had shared before, there was more passion in this kiss. She moved her lips down from my lips to my jaw, then to my neck.

" Does this mean you forgive me?" I said half sarcastically, half serious.

" Do you promise to stop with all the fighting and all the revenge?" Her breathe hot against my neck.

I pulled her face away from my neck and cupped her face.

" Absolutely." I said as I pulled her lips to mine. I slowly pushed her on her back and ran my fingers through her auburn curls. She reached up and intertwined her fingers together behind my neck. I felt her tongue graze against my bottom lip. I smiled a little bit and opened my mouth and our tongues danced. After what felt like forever, we pulled apart, breathless. She looked down then back at me. I smirked and her cheeks turned bright red.

" You blush a lot, blue eyes." I said through a smirk.

" Thanks for noticing." She returned the smirk.

I realized what time it was. I knew that she had to be home by nine even when she didn't say so. I leaned over a gave her a little, yet sweet kiss on the lips and stood up. I put my hand out for her and helped her up. We walked back in silence with our fingers intertwined. I opened the door for her and she hopped in. I ran to my door and jumped in, put the key in the ignition and drove off. It was a 30 minute drive back to her house. As we pulled up to her street, I kept driving.

" Eli my house was that way." she said with a smile and pointing back down the road.

" I know, but my house is this way."


	4. Eli's house

Eli's POV

She looked at me like I was completely insane. I smirked and fiddled with my house keys. When I finally opened the door, I grabbed her hand and led her into my dark house. I walked in and shut the door then I grabbed her other hand and spun her around so that she was facing me.

" So do you like my big, empty house?"

" Yea, but where are your parents?" Clare asked with a worried look.

" They leave for business for a month, then they come back for a week or so."

" Oh."

I looked at her and smiled as I pulled her lips to mine. I could feel the tension in her lips for the first few seconds, then she started to relax. Without braking the kiss, I pulled her onto the couch. She snaked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, if it was even possible. After what felt like minutes, we pulled away, breathless.

" Are you okay?" I was starting to worry.

" It's nothing."

" Clare, you can tell me anything, I just want to know what's wrong." I said as I took her soft, pale hands in mine.

" I can't do it any more! I can't take all the fighting.!" She cried into my shoulder.

" Shh, shh, shh. It's going to be okay. You can stay with me for awhile if you want to."

" I couldn't.."

" Why not?"

" I would be taking advantage of you."

" Clare Edwards, I want to do this, I'm not just asking you to spend the night just because I feel sorry for you."

" Oh, I'm sorry, I just kind of jumped to conclusions."

" It's okay. So do you want to go get some clothes from your house for the next couple of days?"

" Eli, I never said I would." She said with a small smile.

" But you know you want to."

" Okay fine, but I can only stay for a few nights." She smiled.

I smiled as I stood up and took her by the hand and led her out Morty. As we drove down the street, I could see the pain and nervousness in her face. I reached over and took her hand and squeazed it slightly. I hated to admit it, but I was nervous to face her parents too.


	5. Author's note!

Okay Im soooo sorry that I haven't been updating recently! i have been so busy with school and soccer that I never have time to update! I will try to update on the weekends as much as possible! and i really like the feed back that you guys give me! i really appreciate it!


	6. Depressing Notes

Eli's POV

We walked up to her big wooden door and just stood there. She didn't even try to move.

" You know we have to go inside.." I said, turning my face to hers.

" I know, but I don't want to.."

" Come on." I said as I grabbed her hand and reached for the door. I opened the door and dragged her with me. We walked in to find her house empty, with glass shattered in her kitchen. There was a note lying on her granite counter.

_Dear Clare,_

_We don't know when you will be back, but your father and I filed for divorce. We wanted to tell you, but we couldn't find you. We had to go to the states for the divorce, so we shouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. You can have Alli stay over if you would like. Call me or your father when you get this note._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

I looked over at Clare, and tears were flowing from her blue eyes. I turned by body to face her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and let her cry into my chest.

" I can't believe this!" she mumbled into my Dead Hand shirt.

" It's going to be okay, Clare. Do you still want to stay at my house for a little bit?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

" Yea, just let my get some stuff." She said as she pulled away and took my hand, and dragged me to her room. She led me up to her bedroom and told me she had to go get some stuff from her bathroom. When she left, I walked around her room, looking at the pictures on her desk. She had pictures of her family on the right side of her laptop. I looked away from the family pictures and looked to the left side of the laptop. She had 3 pictures of us. The first picture was of us after the day we skipped english together. The second was of us during our Romeo and Juliet scene. The last one, was of us after we got our piercings. I smiled at the last one. Clare was like no other girl I had ever met. She was strong, smart, caring, and just plain amazing.

" What are you doing?" I whipped around to see Clare standing in the door way with a small bag in her hands.

" Oh, nothing." I smirked.

" You were looking at my pictures, weren't you?" She smiled

" Yea, sorry."

" Why be sorry? They are just pictures." She said with a smirk.

" Oh really?" I said as I leaned down so that my lips were against hers. The kiss was slow and passionate. I moved my hand from her face down to her waist and pulled her closer to me. I felt her tongue slide across my lower lip, asking for entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance and mine won. She pulled away after about 5 minutes and smiled.

" I think I'm ready to leave." She said in a small voice.

I took her cold hand and led her out of her room. She locked the door after she stepped outside. We walked hand in hand to Morty. I opened the door for her, then went to my door and slid in.

" So do you want to go back to my house and watch a movie?"

" Sure." Clare said with her eyes glued to the scenery outside her window. A few minutes later we reached my house, and I took in her small bag upstairs to my room.

" So what movie would you like to watch?" I asked as I cleared out one of my drawers for her things.

" You can chose." She said as she took off her shoes and sat on my bed. I smiled and walked over to my dvd shelf and pulled out The Titanic. It wasn't my favorite movie, but I knew Clare loved it so I popped it into the dvd player above my TV. As soon as the opening credits came on and I saw Clare's face light up.

" Wow. I thought you were going to chose a scary movie like Saw or Paranormal Activity."

" Nah, I thought you would like this better." I smiled and sat next to her on my big bed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and started to watch the movie, until we were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

" Hello?" She answered.

" Yes mom, I'm fine. I'll call you later okay? Love you, bye." She hung up the phone and put it back on my dresser.

" Everything okay?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

" Yea, my mom just called to make sure I was okay."

" Oh, okay. So how long do you want to stay with me? A month, a year, forever?" I said with a smirk.

" Only for a little while, Eli, I told you that. I don't to be a burden."

" Clare, you can stay for as long as you want. I love your company." I saw a shade of red appear on her cheeks.

" Aww, do I make you blush, Edwards?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me. She just smiled and turned back to watch the movie. After the movie ended, Clare went into the bathroom to change, and I stayed in my room. I changed from my skinny jeans into plaid pants and put a black wife beater on. A few minutes later, Clare came back in black shorts and a blue tank top. I climbed into bed with Clare, and pulled the covers over top of us. We laid in my bed, facing each other until Clare let out a giant yawn."

" I think so one is pretty tired."

She giggled, " Good night Eli."

She turned around and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

" Good night, Clare."


	7. Sleep tight, beautiful

Eli's POV

Morning came all to quickly. I opened my sleepy eyes to find Clare's side of the empty. I shot up and looked around my room. She was no where in sight and her drawer was open. I bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs, almost falling. I checked in my living room. Empty. I started to panic until I heard the sound of whistling in my kitchen. I ran over to see Clare standing by my stove cooking.

" Oh my gosh, Clare! You scared me!" I said as I snaked my arms her waist and kissed her neck. I could feel her smile when I gently sucked on her soft skin. She turned around to face me and feverishly pressed her lips to mine. I moved her over and pushed her back against the counter. We continued as our tongues moved in sync until she pulled away. She smiled and turned back to the stove where she was cooking eggs and bacon. She stirred the eggs and started to flip the bacon until I stopped her.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked as I took the spatula out of her hands.

" What? Did I do something wrong?" She said, looking a little sad.

" Your my guest, your not supposed to be cooking."

" Oh, well to bad." She smiled as she tried to take the spatula from my hands. I smirked and raised my hand in the air where she couldn't reach.

" Eli, please! It's not funny!" Clare giggled and jumped up, trying to reach my hand.

I ran out of the kitchen, laughing, with Clare chasing me around my entire house. She kept chasing me until she was behind the couch and I was on the other side.

" So Clare, what are you gonna do know." I laughed as she looked me right in the eyes.

" Eli, come on. This is getting old." She had a sad look in her face that was really upsetting to see.

" Okay Clare, I'm sorry."

I walked around the couch and handed her the spatula. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Minutes later she had breakfast sitting on my wooden table. We ate our breakfast together, with small conversations here and there. After breakfast, she got changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tank top with a tight turquoise long sleeved shirt over top, and a pair of black flats. I changed into black skinnies, a gray V- neck shirt with a black blazer. We left my house about 20 minutes later and headed to the Dot. When we arrived at the Dot, we saw Adam and Fiona sitting in a booth by the window. We walked passed them, figuring that they were talking about their relationship. Clare sat down at a table and I followed. We sat and talked for what felt like hours, until her cell phone started to ring. She didn't answer it, she just let it ring.

" Clare, aren't you going to answer that?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

" No, I'll check it later. It's probably just my parents checking on me."

" Okay, just make sure you call them later, I don't want to get you in trouble with your parents."

" Eli, they don't care about me…" she stuttered.

" But I do." I said as I reached my hands across the table and grabbed hers. She flashed a dark shade of red across her pale cheeks. After that, we only spent a few more minutes at the Dot. We drove back to my house in silence. I took her by the hand and led her into my room. I thought that this would be a good time to watch a movie, so I popped in the most romantic movie that I owned, the Titanic. I don't even know why I have this movie, but I know that Clare loved it. We laid in my bed, one of my arms around her waist and the other hand intertwined with hers. About half way through the movie, I realized that Clare hadn't said anything. I looked over to find Clare fast asleep in my arms. She beautiful in her sleep.

" Goodnight, beautiful." I said as I covered our bodies up with the comforter, and within minutes, I was surrounded by sleep.


	8. Interuptions

Clare's POV

I woke up with warm arms wrapped around my waist. I smile to myself. I lightly removed his arms, got out of bed, and got changed. I had to go back home and check on my parents and show them that I am okay. I wrote Eli a note a left it on my pillow.

_Eli,_

_I had to go back home for a little to see if my parents were home and get some more clothes. I will be back in about an hour._

_Love,_

_Clare._

I left his house and walked to mine. It wasn't a very long walk, maybe 10 minutes. When I opened the front door, I found my house to a disaster. There papers everywhere, piled up on the table, on the counter, everywhere. I just stood there with my mouth wide open in shock. My parents never let the house get this messy. I walked around the mess and up to my room. I got out a bag and put a few weeks worth of clothes into it. I walked to my bathroom and got necessary stuff. I left and walked back to Eli's. I went up to his room and found him still sleeping. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. I separated my things into my drawer and went down stairs to sit on the couch. I was about to turn on the TV, when my phone went off.

" Hello?" I didn't recognize the caller ID.

" Clare, its mom! Why didn't you answer when I call you yesterday?" My mother's voice rang on the other end of the phone.

" I was out with… Alli, we were dress shopping, she has a party tonight. I went back to the house, why is it so messy?"

" Well your father and I had a argument about the divorce, like what is mine and what is his." Her voice was shaky.

" Oh okay. Um I have to go." I shut my phone and threw it into the chair next to the couch. I turned my head to see Eli standing in the door way, still in his long plaid pants with no shirt. I smiled as he walked over and sat next to me. He swung his arm around my shoulder.

" Was that your mom?" He asked quietly

" Yea, she was just checking on me."

" Oh okay. So what do you want to do today?" He asked as he looked down at me.

" Hmm.. I don't know.." I said as I crashed my lips to his. I decided to deepen the kiss by pulling him on top of me. He was trying not to put all of his weight on my body. I pushed my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He accepted and our tongues collided, which sent a shiver up my spine. All of a sudden he flipped me over so that he was under me. I straddled my legs around his waist, while he gripped the sides of my waist. I cupped his warm face with my small hands. I moved one of my hands away and started to snake up his shirt. I felt his warm skin under my finger tips.

" Clare, Clare. We can't…" He muttered through the kiss.

" I know.." I sat up on his lap. He sat up too, but never breaking the kiss. We continued to kiss intensely, until he pulled away and looked at me.

" What?" I asked with a small giggle.

" Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out why I get to have someone so amazing all to myself." He smiled. I felt a deep blush shoot across my cheeks. I really don't think that he had any clue on what kind of an effect he had on me. We sat still for a while, just looking in each others eyes. We were interrupted by the faint sound of a telephone in the kitchen. Eli gently lifted me off his lap and placed me on the couch. He ran to grab the phone. I could barely hear what he was saying but it sounded like " No dude, you can't she is over." He hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch, next to me. I didn't want to seem nosey, so I didn't ask who it, but I figured that it was Adam. I looked at the clock, to was only 11:30. It was Sunday, so there were barley any stores were open, except for the mall. I smirked to myself.

" Come on, lets go somewhere." I said as I turned to Eli.

" Where would we go?"

" You'll find out, just go get dressed." I smirked at him as I got of the couch to go get changed.


	9. Love

Clare's POV

Eli had know idea where we were going today. I thought it was kinda funny. I smiled to myself as I pulled my warm sweatshirt over my soft curls. Eli came down the stairs about 5 minutes later. He smirked at me as he grabbed his keys in one hand, and mine in the other. We walked out of his house and into Morty.

" So can you at least tell me where we are going, since I'm driving?" He asked as he put the key into the ignition.

" Fine, I thought we could go to the mall for a little bit." I smiled.

" Ugh, fine, but under one condition?"

" Okay, what's the condition.?"

" I get to choose what we do tonight." He smirked at me and I could feel a burning sensation shoot through my cheeks.

" Sure." I whispered.

The drive to the mall was somewhat long. We sat in silence, but it was comfortable. I rested my head on his shoulder. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on my knee. When we got to the mall, there were almost no cars in the parking lot. Eli found a parking spot, which wasn't hard, near the entrance of the mall. We walked in hand in hand.

" So where do you want to start?" He asked as he turned my body towards him.

" Hmmm…. I don't really know. If your hungry we could eat first then shop?"

" Okay, sounds good to me."

He pulled me along. We were walking to the food court when we passed Victoria Secret. Eli turned to me and smiled.

" No." I said.

" Fine, but we might have to come back another time." He winked at me and we kept walking towards the food court.

After lunch, we walked around the mall, just kind of looking and talking. It was getting dark so we decided to call it a night. We walked out of the mall and hopped into Morty. We drove back to his house and changed into our " movie watching clothes" which were just pajamas. I wore a light blue cami and fuzzy black pants. I went to the couch and snuggled up to Eli, who was wearing a Dead Hand t-shirt and black basketball shorts.


	10. Another Authors note! Sorry!

Okay Im soooo sorry that I haven't been updating recently! i have been so busy with school and soccer that I never have time to update! I will try to update on the weekends as much as possible! and i really like the feed back that you guys give me! i really appreciate it!


	11. Effects

Eli's POV

After our confessions, I let Clare pick the movie out. I thought she was going to pick Twilight or The Notebook, but for some reason, she picked The Haunting.

" Why did you pick this?" I asked as she sat back down on the couch, into my arms.

" Well I knew that I would be scared and probably end up sitting in your lap and the end of the movie." She smiled

" I'm glad you picked this movie then." I said as I kissed her temple.

The movie ended about an hour and a half later and sure enough, Clare was sitting in my lap. Her head was rested on my shoulder and her arms around my waist, while my fingers ran though her soft curls. We sat like this for what felt like ever, until Clare spoke up.

" So what do you want for Christmas?" She softly asked. That was a pretty random question. I knew it was coming up but never really thought about what I wanted.

" I already have ever thing I could possibly want." I looked at her to see the bright red blush that shot across her cheeks. God she was so cute.

" Really Eli? Theres nothing that you want? Anything?"

" Yes, Clare. I have everything."

" Okay well wether you like it or not, I'm getting you a present."

" You don't have to.."

" Yes I do."

" Okay but I have to get you a present then." I said as I looked down at her.

" Okay but nothing too expensive."

We sat and talked for the next couple of hours about random stuff. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was only 9:30.

" So what do you want to do?" I asked as I turned to face her.

" Hmmm… I don't know…" she said as she pulled my face closer to hers. She pushed me on my back and straddled my waist with her legs. Her hands roamed up and down chest. I could feel her warm breath on my skin.

" How bout we go for a drive?" she whispered against my lips. She pulled our faces apart and smiled.

" You are such a tease." I said as I stood up, grabbed my keys in one hand and Clare's in the other. We both get into Morty and we start driving down the street.

" So where exactly are we going?"

" I don't know, just keep driving." She said with a smile.

We must have drove for about a half an hour until we found a cute little area by a small pond. The entire place was covered in trees and flowers. It looked like no one had been here in a while, the water seemed untouched and the flowers were slightly wilted. We walked over and found a bench by the water's edge. It wasn't cold, but she snuggled against the side of my body, with her hands around my waist. We sat there in silence, I ran my fingers through her hair and she rubbed small circles on my back.

" Eli." Clare whispered.

" Hm?"

" I love you."

" I love you too, Clare. I love you more then anything."

" So what do you love about me?" I knew she felt silly about asking that question, but I would answer it honestly.

" I love your beautiful smile, you soft curls, how smart you are, how you blush when I give you a complement, I love you soft, pink lips. But I really love your bright blue eyes. So what is it that you love about me?"

" Well, I love your sarcasm, I love how you come off as this mysterious, dark guy but you have a sweet side that I absolutely love, I love how you aren't afraid to be yourself, I love how spontaneous you can be, and I love how protective you are when it comes to Adam." She smiled at the last one.

I lifted her chin up so her lips could meet mine. She cupped my face and kissed back with passion. I moved my lips from her lips to her neck and sucked slightly, probably enough to leave a small hickey. She let out a small moan and smirked on her warm skin. She took her hands off my face and pulled me on top of her. I moved my lips back to hers and she playfully pushed her tongue against mine. She moved her hands inside my shirt and ran her hands up and down my back. We were getting carried away.

" Clare… we…. have… to… stop…." I said, panting.

" Fine." She seemed disappointed.

" Don't worry, when we get married, we can go farther." I winked at my girlfriend. She blushed. I love the effect I have on her.


	12. Always and Forever

Eli's POV

It had been a year since I told Clare that I loved her, and I still did. And to my surprise, she loved me back. About 3 months ago, she had moved in permanently with me, life at her home was getting really bad. We graduate together in a week, even though she is a year behind me, she had enough credits to graduate early. I know that we are young, but I want to propose to Clare on graduation, but at the graduation party my parents were throwing us. I told my mom and she thought it was a sweet idea. My parents love Clare, probably as much as I do.

" Hey sweetie." She said as she walked into my room.

" Hi." I said as she sat down next to me on my bed. I lightly kissed her temple.

" So are you ready for graduation next week?" she asked.

" Yes, I am so ready." I chuckled.

" Well I promised Alli that I would go dress shopping with her for the party, so I should get going. I love you" She smiled as she gave me a small kiss and left the room. As soon as she left, I grabbed my phone and dialed Adam's number.

" Hello?" Adam's voice rang.

" Dude, we have to ring shopping, now!" Adam already knew that I was going to propose to Clare.

" Alright, pick me up in 10."

" Kay, bye" I ran down the stairs and into Morty and picked up Adam.

Clare's POV

Alli and I walked into Deb, her favorite store. We walked over to the dresses and she went crazy, picking out any dress she liked. She handed me 6 and shoved me into a dressing room. I tried on a the first five and didn't like any of them, but then I tried on the last one and it was perfect. It was a black ruffled, strapless dress with black roses on the top, and a big bow on the waist, off to the side. It was absolutely perfect. Alli's dress was a short black dress with a white top and a pink strap that wrapped around the waist. She squealed when she saw me in the dress. She took me over to the shoes and picked out a black pair of flats. She got a pair of white, 4 inch heals. I don't even know how she could walk in them! Alli wanted to make sure I looked perfect so she got me a pair of gold angel wings earrings. Even though the party was in 2 days, I was really glad we got all of our shopping done today. On our way home, I called Eli to see what he was doing.

" Hey beautiful." I loved when he called me that.

" Hey what are you doing right now?"

The was a brief silence.

" I'm hanging out with Adam, getting party stuff. Are you and Alli done shopping?"

" Yep, I have my whole outfit for Sunday. So I'll see you in a little bit?"

" Yes you will. I love you, beautiful." I blush every time he says that.

" I love you too."

Eli's POV

That was really close. I really wanted to keep the proposal a secret from Clare. Adam and I were in the jewelry store, looking at engagement rings. I looked from case to case, not yet to find the perfect one.

" Eli, come look at this one." Adam said pointing at a case I hadn't yet looked at.

" Wow." That was all I could say. A 3 carat diamond engagement ring sat in a black velvet box under the glass case.

" Um sir, how much is this?" I asked the store manager.

" That one is $2,500." That was a lot less then I had thought.

" I'll take it, and can I get it engraved please?"

" Yes, what would you like it to say?" The manager pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

" Forever and Always" I smiled.

" Okay that well be ready tomorrow around 4 o'clock."

" Okay, thank you sir." I said as Adam and I walked out of the jewelry store.

Clare's POV

Today was the party. I woke up in Eli's arm's. I smiled to myself and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I tried to remove his arms from my waist and he just held on tighter.

" No, stay here." He mumbled, half asleep. I just chuckled and laid back down to face him. His eyes opened slowly as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then kissed his neck and his jaw line.

" Ugh fine." He said as he climbed out of bed. I smiled at my victory.

The party started at 12:00, and it was 10:30 now. I decided to call Alli and see if she wanted to come over to get ready. She said sure and that she would be over in 20 minutes. I set my phone down on the dresser and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Eli was standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and he had poured me a bowl of cheerios.

" Thank you." I said as I grabbed my bowl and hopped up on the counter.

" So are you ready for today?" Eli asked me as he drank the left over milk from his cereal.

" Yes I am, are you?"

" Of course." He smirked. God I loved his smirk.

The door bell rang, so I jumped of the counter and ran to get it. It was Alli with my dress and my accessories. I let her in and we ran up the stairs to the bathroom, trying not to have Eli see what she had in her hands. We made it into the bathroom and pulled out the dresses. I slipped on mine and helped Alli zipper her's up. She pulled out the make up she brought and did mine for me, then I did hers. Alli helped me to curl my hair, then I straightened hers. By the time we were all ready, it was 11:45. I figured it was okay to come out so we threw our old clothes into the bag and went outside to Eli's backyard. There were lights hung on the trees, ' Congratulations' balloons tied to the fence, speakers in the far conner, a picnic table with snacks on it in the middle. Everything was perfect.

Eli's POV

The party was in 15 minutes and my heart was racing. Adam kept telling me to calm down and that I shouldn't worry about Clare saying yes. I walked outside and the first thing that caught my eye was Clare. She was beautiful. She looked absolutely amazing in her dress, her hair was perfect, her make was just right, not too much but not too little. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

" You look amazing." I said as I kissed her neck. I could not see it, but I knew that her cheeks were flushed. I removed my arms and faced her. I looked into her deep blue eyes and smirked.

" I'll be right back." I said as I kissed her cheek and walked over to Adam.

" Okay so how should I do this?"

" Do what?"

" Propose! Should I stand on the table and ask her there? Or should I just randomly get down on one knee and ask her? Help me!" I shouted in nervousness.

" Oh okay, ask her in 5 minutes so I can go and get the video camera." Adam smiled. I groaned and walked back over to Clare and started to make small talk until I saw Adam standing at the door looking at me, giving me the look of 'do it now!' I pulled the velvet box out of my jacket pocket and held it in my hand. The music quieted and I turned to face Clare. I got down on one knee and opened the box.

" Clare Edwards, I have loved you since our kiss for English class, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?"


	13. Sequel Alert!

Ok so I am done with this story but I have started a sequel called Years After, it takes place after this. It should be up later today or tomorrow so I hope you like it!


End file.
